You'll Never Find Me
by Luvbii
Summary: Chibi Romano wants to play hide-and-seek with Spain. He hides in a place he believes even the tomato-bastard Spain wouldn't look. Will a simple game of hide-and-seek go too far? Implied Spamano!


_Summary: Chibi Romano wants to play hide-and-seek with Spain. He hides in a place he believes even the tomato-bastard Spain wouldn't look. Will a simple game of hide-and-seek go too far? Implied Spamano!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I will never own Hetalia**

_I'm so bored, _a tired boy moped through the corridor. He yawned as he searched for his care-taker, Spain. He hoped the tomato-loving man could give him something to do…scratch that. Little Romano would have hell freeze over before he would actually _ask_ for work. He hoped Spain could give him something _fun_ to do. Like…coloring, or playing tag outside, or visiting Belgium, _something_.

Suddenly, the moping boy heard a familiar, jolly voice. Excited, little Romano ran to the end of the hall. Not that he'd show that he was excited to see Spain, or anything. He quickly masked his bright smile with a bland, tired expression as he reached the end of the grand hallway. His heart fluttered happily when he saw his caretaker, who was talking to his familiar tomato plants.

Little Romano cleared his throat before calling out to him. "Hey, Sp-Spain!" he stuttered slightly.

The hard-working Spaniard looked up, and then over to where he heard Romano's voice. He smile was brighter than the shining rays of the sun. "Hello, Romano!" he called out to him.

"You know, it's rare to see you out looking for me, ha-ha!" Spain laughed, walking over to the young boy.

"Sh-shut up! I only came because…" little Romano looked away and shifted his weight from foot to foot, "b-because I wanted to play w-with you," little Romano was easily embarrassed, especially with admitting things like this to Spain.

A tear formed in the corner of one of Spain's eyes. He then reached out and squeezed hugged Romano. "Aww! Little Romano is so cute! Of course I'll play with yo-ow, ow, ow, Romano, that hurts!" Spain cooed at the boy he was holding, but his cheek was pinched as soon as he called him "cute." Romano huffed in response.

As he was being put down from Spain's warm embrace, Spain asked, "So, Romano, what would you like to play?"

"Um…" Romano hesitated. He hoped for Spain to know what to play, damn it! His eyes shifted around the surrounding walls of the corridor, and out onto the grassy field. Then, he got an idea. After a moment's pause, little Romano said, "Hide-and-seek!"

Since the tomato field held no hiding spots-except for hiding within the field, which would be too easy-Spain and Romano headed to a nearby forest. Spain had Romano promise him that he wouldn't go too far, or else he'll be in big trouble. Romano reluctantly promised his caretaker not to go far away from him, but of course, far enough to hide. "Are you ready, Romano?" Spain asked with his excited smile.

"Yeah!" little Romano was ecstatic. He snickered to himself as he knew exactly where to hide.

"OK!" Spain turned around and faced one of the big trees. He covered his eyes with his hands and began to count. "One…two…three…four…five…"

Romano sped off into the vast forest, aware of the limitations that were set beforehand. He giggled as he thought, _Silly Spain will never find me…up here! _

The young Italian began to climb a tree somewhere in the forest. He estimated the first few branches weren't that high and climbed a bit higher. When he looked down again, he decided the height he was currently at would be high enough. He wouldn't climb up the whole tree…that was too scary. Off in the not-too-far distance, he heard Spain end his counting session.

"Forty-eight…forty-nine…fifty! Ready or not, here I come! He-he-he, I wonder where little Romano could have gone," Spain mused and dashed into the bush.

* * *

_A long while had passed_…

Soon, the day was coming to a close, and night was arising. Happy feelings were replaced with anxiety and fear. Spain couldn't find Romano…anywhere. He double checked the bushes, checked the ground for holes, called out his name, interrogated France, and shook a few trees. He also went back to his villa and searched for the young nation there. He still hadn't asked Turkey…but he doubted Turkey would even consider being in Spain's ground again. At least, not for now…

Spain ordered a search party when nightfall came. Maids called out for Romano, along with the guards. He was worried about Romano…so worried. Where could he have possibly hid?

Meanwhile, still in the tree, little Romano woke up with a startled feeling. It was almost pitch black, and he was _still _outside._ Did Spain…really not find me? Seriously? _The young boy thought. He yawned loudly; his siesta went on just a few hours longer than usual. _I should probably get back to that tomato-bastard…_

Romano stretched and made his way down the large tree. Suddenly, he heard his name being called out by a familiar voice. "Romano!" he heard a desperate call. "Romano! Are you out here? If you are, come out, _please_! Romano!" It was Spain.

"Spain?" Romano thought aloud. He turned his head toward the voice. He was still climbing down the trunk when a bright light flashed in his eyes.

"Ah!" the little boy cried out and shielded his eyes. However, the action caused him to let go of the tree and fall to the ground. He still had about five feet left until the hard surface below. "Owie…" Romano sniffled and rubbed his head, luckily he was safe and sound.

Spain dropped his flashlight **(1)** and ran over to the now found Romano. Ignoring the soon-to-be bruise on the back of Romano's head, Spain picked up the boy and held him close. Romano noticed the Spaniard was shaking, and he didn't know why. "Spain?" he asked softly.

"You…I was so worried about you, Romano," Spain said.

Romano's cheeks suddenly felt warmer than usual. "Eh?"

"I thought you were missing!" he raised his voice, "I couldn't find you! Didn't you promise me not to stray too far? I thought maybe France or Turkey might have gotten to you. I was so worried!" At this point, Spain's eyes looked glassy; tears welled up in them.

Romano looked at the ground. He did stay within bounds, damn it! But Spain couldn't find him…and he was worried…

"…but you found me, right? And I did stay in bounds, you bastard! And if France," Romano shuddered, "or that Turkey bastard ever got to me…let's just say it'll never happen!" Romano shouted. "And…" he continued, but stopped. He was glad it was nighttime. Who wouldn't be glad, if you didn't want people to know your face was as red as a tomato?

"And…" Spain coaxed carefully, trying to hear the rest of Romano's complaints.

"Y-You were worried about m-me. I'm…sorry," Romano stuttered quietly.

Spain smiled. Strangely, his smile was still bright—even in the dark. "I forgive you, Romano," he ruffled the young Italian's brown hair, causing the boy's face to heat up more. "Just don't do that again, OK? Maybe we should play hide-and-seek somewhere else…"

Romano yawned inside Spain's strong arms, which meant it was time for bed (the maids and guards were still looking for Romano) "Ha-ha, let's go inside now, shall we?" Spain chirped.

Romano released a faint smile and nodded. He was carried by Spain all the way into the villa. Romano didn't say anything the whole way, until they passed his room. "Hey, you passed my room…" he slurred in his sleepy state.

"I know," Spain replied, still walking down the dark hall.

"Then, where the hell are you taking me…tomato-bastard…" Romano frowned.

"My room," Spain said simply.

Romano kicked Spain's chest in shock. "Huh?! Why are you doing that! I don't wanna sleep in your room!"

"Doesn't matter if you want to or not, little Romano,"

"Huh?"

"Sleeping with me could be…a punishment for being missing for about four hours."

"Eh…" Romano sank back into a more sedated pose. But then, "Wait, "could be?" Whaddya mean by that, huh? "Could be a punishment," don't give me that crap! Hey, Spain!"

Spain laughed at Romano's cute little outburst. By the time they reached his room, the young boy had sobered down; Spain laid him gently on the comfy bed. After changing him into his night wear (Romano was too tired to make a fuss about how he can change into PJ's himself), Spain turned out the lights and climbed into the bed as well.

"Hey, Spain," Romano said as Spain was tucking himself in.

"What is it, Romano?" Spain replied.

"Were you _really_ worried about me?"

"Of course I was,"

"How long were you looking for me?"

"For hours and hours,"

"Really?"

"_Really_,"

There was a moment of silence. Spain had thought Romano had fallen asleep. When the boy spoke again, he was startled.

"I'm glad you found me, Spain," Romano mumbled.

Spain looked over at Romano. He had his back facing him, so he couldn't tell if he was sleep-talking or not. Smiling, Spain scooted closer to the Italian boy and draped an arm over him. He then kissed the top of Romano's head. "I'm glad I found you too, my little tomato," he said affectionately.

~おしまい~

**(1): if you're wondering how Spain has a flashlight during this time, if he had a lantern, the forest could have caught on fire and caused more drama—I didn't want that. So…flashlight it is! Sorry!**


End file.
